


Blood Pact

by TheMagicianInFoxsClothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enjoy bbs, Fingering, Halloween, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pheromones, Rude AF cliff hanger because im TIRED, Slow Burn, Spanking, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicianInFoxsClothing/pseuds/TheMagicianInFoxsClothing
Summary: For the wonderful Yagami Yato Server, this is my fic for the Halloween event. So, I hope you all enjoy it.All it is, is just vampire Kuroo, wanting to watch you squirm. And when he finally has you, he enjoys watching you fuck yourself on his fingers.My Discord name is LMP/Sam the Part-Time Succubus.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 45
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020





	Blood Pact

It was dusk, and you stood with a flashlight, pointing it at the ominous scenery in front of you. You felt your throat was dry, and no amount of water could help.

You never knew why you did this shit. Why did you think this was a good idea?

You didn't know why you always set yourself up for this sort of stuff. Yeah, this  _ was such a good idea _ . All of your friends had teased you about not being able to go to scary places, but honestly, it wasn't that. It was just you didn't like fake haunted houses, but being dropped off here? With no way to get back home? That was rude of your so-called  _ friends _ .

_ That's what you thought anyway. Also, you fucking wanted to kick their teeth in. _

You had been here, in this manor, many times. You usually would come to clear your head, sitting with the old owner's painting from the 1900s. Kuroo Tetsurou, you think that's the name. You would often talk to him, dusting off his portrait, and telling him about your day. You could sometimes hear someone but would often write it off as your imagination. You did wonder if there were ghosts there, if those walls could talk, you wonder what they would say. You had never been scared there, only worried about the floorboards. The last time you had ventured into the decrypted halls of the infamous manor, you almost fell into the basement. You thought the last time you were here, and you felt the ghostly touch of fingers along your spine. So, you hadn't been in for a while.

But now that you stood here, the large metal gate of the mansion being pushed in the wind, you felt tense, your body locking in place as you reached out toward the gate, pressing firmly. It swung open for you, immediately, almost with no effort, and you couldn't suppress the shiver. You were strolling, going toward a sizeable ornate door of the mansion. Carefully taking the steps up the staircase, there was water only to slip a bit; hearing something in front of a decrypted mansion was not something you wanted. But, the sound of a whisper, and all you could make out was...

** "You're back." **

The whisper was behind you, and you almost felt it on your neck. The hot breath and lips just gently brushing against your skin as you spun around, looking around for the source, in a panic. You were looking around, swinging your flashlight around as a hand was pressed against your chest, but nothing was there. You tried to control your breathing, taking long, shallow breaths, slowly snapping out of it.  _ Nothing is wrong; I'm fine.  _ You rubbed the back of your neck, sighing as you went to turn toward the door again. Only to see that the door was open, and you panicked. How did it available? You didn't do that.

"Maybe, it was the wind?" You said, feeling the gust once again push you toward the door, and you walk in slowly. A candelabra was lit behind the doors, and you couldn't help but call out. "Hello?" The wind whistled behind you, and you thought you heard a whisper. 

** "You returned to me."  **

You heard again and tried not to think too hard into it. Maybe it was your mind, playing tricks on you like it usually does while you're in the manor. Always making you hear things that weren't there. You shook your head, going to grab the already lit candelabra, walking through the foyer slowly. "I swear if one of you are in here... I'm going to kick you so hard in the shin, it breaks." You huffed, thinking your friends were there to tease you, but the sound of nothing but the wind whistling through the manor made you shiver and sigh. "It's fine... It's  _ fine _ ." You huffed. 

The place was falling apart, worse than you had seen it before. The floorboards were rotting worse than you remembered, and it made it almost impossible for you to even walk along your old path up to the portrait. And the sound of the floorboards creaking underneath your weight made you pause, worried they wouldn't be able to support you at all. You saw some areas exposed, going straight into the basement, it made you carefully step in your carefully charted path. "What happened to you?" You gasp, looking up toward the stairwell. It was destroyed, the way up to the large portrait almost completely gone, like someone had torn it up in rage. "What happened…" You went to take a step forward, not looking at where you were going. But as you heard a floorboard creak with its efforts to keep you on the first floor, you immediately fell back, gasping as you did.

You felt a hand grabbing your shirt as you fell back, only to tear it as you fell. But, your weight too great and it was too late. Even though you felt yourself stop, your arm being grabbed, only for you to feel your arm to pop out of joint, and you're falling again as you scream. You were plummeting toward the bottom of the basement. A scream that you had never heard yourself release, hitting your head first and blacking out instantly.

Your body was so sore when you woke up the first time, the pain streaming and making your body hum to life. The pain from your arm was the worst, and your head was in so much pain you thought you would throw up. You're whimpered out in your pain, whining from it as a cold hand pressed itself against your forehead, gently going over it and making you relax a bit. "What a poor creature…" The voice was like silk, wrapping over your mind in a fog.  _ "My poor creature… _ " It made you mumble out of plea, asking for help, only to be silenced and your body to be picked up. A strangled groan of pain left you, and lips were pressed against your forehead, shushing you as you tried to struggle in the arms of your capturer(savior?), and the arms only tightened, a hum leaving the body that held you close. 

" ** If you keep struggling, my love. You will end up hurting yourself even more. ** " The words of the stranger made you feel at ease for some reason, and as the voice hummed to you again, you passed out also in the arms, only to briefly remember you were going up the stairs and seeing a painting of a young man. His hair was dark, his clothes in deep purples and golds, with some black. You knew this man and went to whisper his name.

_ "Kuroo….Tetsurou…"  _ But just as the body that held you stilled, asking if you were alright, feeling wind rushing by as a stream of curses leaving your savior, but you were out again, feeling a slight trickle of blood from the back of your head.

More flashes of memory, being told it would be alright, the slight gasp and cry of pain as you felt your arm being pushed back into place, and a soft apology with soft fingers. You were trying to grasp the hands, whimpering, and begging to have them help you. "Please, shortcake, I'm trying." The voice was trying so hard to be patient, trying so hard to keep you calm. Lips were pressed against your forehead, and the whisper of saying they'll stay made you fall back to sleep.

You felt like you're on a bed, and your body thrums with slight weight. Fingers are going down your body, and the feeling of the wind blowing again, making you shiver. You tried to wrap yourself up in blankets, only to feel it. Were you naked? It made you bolt up, your eyes instantly opening. The room was dark; it took a moment for them to adjust. The room was ancient-looking; you wouldn't be surprised if the bed you were on was covered in dust. But out of the corner of your eye, you saw the shape, the shape of a man, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. You yelp, jumping back from the bed, and falling flat on your ass on the floor, hissing in pain. "That's not a smart idea, my sweet little friend." His voice was a purr, leaning over the side of the bed and smirking down at you. The features of the man that was in bed with you looked those similar to the man in the portrait, and you felt your breath catch, trying to cover yourself with the blanket that fell with you. You stared at him, watching as his hands slowly pulled at the sheet.

"Who are you?" You noticed the waiver in your voice. Trying to act tough was never your strong suit, and you couldn't help but be transfixed by the gentle figure in front of you. His skin was so pale, you could vaguely see the outline of veins and the way he licked his lips at you... "What do you want with me?" You tried again, only to hear him chuckle. "I've been waiting for so long for you to come back, my little friend. You've been gone for a few months. I was worried you never would come back."

You tensed; what was this man talking about? Did you know him? You couldn't remember him, but you did hit your head pretty hard that you felt almost woozy. He noticed this and was next to you so quickly, picking you up. 

He was so gentle, so careful as he laid you back down on the bed. His hands were cold and gentle to your aching body, and he sighed. "You should rest more." He tried to gently rub your cheek again, only for you to shy away from him. "No, who are you?" You ask again, watching him go to a table in the corner of the room and pick up a jacket. He smiled at you, only to whisper as you suddenly fell asleep. "You already know my name.."

Your dreams were odd. All of them were about him, and only him. Him on top of you, kissing your shoulders and your neck, whispering about how he had been thinking of this moment for so long, waiting for you for so long. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, my love?

You felt his teeth pierce your skin, gasping out a cry as you felt him lick the new wound, turning your head to the side, letting him turn your head to the side, letting him drink you. You felt wet, and suddenly, unexpectedly felt like you were coming. It was so hard and so unexpected that you heard him laugh at you and tell you. "What a naughty creature.." He licked up the bitemark again. Laughing at you, only to spread your legs, and as you felt his fingers, slowly trying to push into you-

It made you wake up, feeling your heart flutter in your chest as you tried to catch your breath. You were alone, the sheets wrapped around you, your body felt a bit better, but the silhouette of your mysterious savior still hovered in the corner, watching you. He would do this constantly afterward, bringing you food, always placing it on the same place on the bed, and ask you questions. Humming as he waited for you to lean forward, taking the food, and making small talk. Only for him to leave again, over, and over again. 

You would hear him as you slept, speaking gentle words whenever your body decided to shut down, and he would tuck you back into your sheets, making sure you didn't catch a cold.

You almost felt your heart stop when you heard him whisper, "I can't believe I've fallen for someone so short." How could he be in love with you? You barely knew him..right? But he was suddenly gone when you opened your eyes to look at him. But...your heart swam each time you saw him, what did that mean?

He did this for days. It felt like, bring you books, and other items, helping you go to the functional restroom to help you bathe and use it. It made you blush when he would stare at your naked body, but he seemed to appreciate you. When you asked why you couldn't go home, he simply said, "You can't walk; you need to heal first." And he wasn't wrong; he had to pick you up and slowly sit you down whenever you needed to relieve yourself. It was embarrassing. He was also making sure you ate and eventually talking to you. You were so weak, you weren't sure if you had died, and this was your purgatory, but staring at him, made you smile a bit, especially when he brought cards with him.

Which is what you two were doing now.

A game of cards, and 20/20 questions, which he answered patiently, but his eyes were glued to your neck, your face, your chest. All while he started licking his lips.

"What are you?" You asked, and he answered.

"A vampire.." Fingers laying down a card, as he began to tell you, he was cursed to be this way and had been this way since his death as a human. Over a hundred years ago.

You asked if he tried to save you, which he answered with a soft, "Yes," staring at you with gentle eyes, and explaining he liked hearing you talk whenever you came to the manor. He liked being able to hear how the world around him changed with how you would talk about nothing and everything.

"...You said you loved me while I slept...are you being honest with me?"

He paused, clearing his through. "Do we have to talk about this?" He asked, making you furrow your brows. "No, you told me you liked me. And I've been super patient with you, so tell me." He frowned, looking away, "It's not like you feel the same; I also just told you I'm a vampire-" "You don't know that!" Your voice was high pitched, face red. You had been looking at him; you liked what you saw. It may not be love, but it was clearly something you wanted to explore.

And then the mood shifted immediately, and you felt like you were swimming in smells, pheromones?

"Do you want me?" Kuroo's voice was soft, eyes sharp as he looked at you. The sound was wrapping you up in a feeling you didn't expect, the intense craving you had suddenly grown in your stomach, and you tried to clear your throat. "You know, we don't have to be in love, chibi-chan." Oh, that nickname sent a shiver down your back, and you tried to focus on your cards. "We could...expose our lust.." He licked his lips, spreading his legs a bit as he stared at you. "I could make you see why they say vampires are such good lovers."

You couldn't hold yourself back, and you all but jumped him on the bed. Cards being tossed everywhere as you kissed him, grabbing him by his shirt, fingers knotting in the satin as the sheet slipped down your form. Your kisses were sloppy, and his hands were soft on your hips, pulling you close and kissing you deeply. You almost forgot how to breathe from it and had to pull away. You were panting, feeling his fingers drag softly over your thighs, making patterns in your skin. "You're so touch starved, my dearest." He mocked slightly, watching you shake as you tried to take a deep breath. "You're teasing me, Kuroo. Please...no more." You whisper, only to feel him surge up and kissing over your neck. It made you sigh and tangle your hands into his shirt, whispering his name.

"Please, just…" He let his lips glide over your cheek, pressing more kisses to your skin, making sure you felt his hips push into yours; it made you hum as your ground back down into him, watching his eyes flutter. "Looks like I'm not the only one that's touch starved." You joked. Only to be pinned on the bed, yelping as you felt your arms being held above your head, legs spread wide as he slides in between them. "I've been alone for so long, I think I have the right to be so...needy." He thrust his hips into your core, watching your eyes flutter closed for a moment and watching your chest rise. You hummed, choking on your call as he bit at your collar bones, fangs dangerously close to piercing your skin as he did so. "You wanna talk about how fucking needy I am, chibi-chan? Yet, you can't even help yourself as you moan my name, beg for my bites.." He chuckled.

"Let me sink my teeth into you, baby. Let me mark you, claim you.." His voice almost begged in your ear, licking it with his long tongue, making you shake. "H-how?"

"Let me bite you, let me make you my lover. You wouldn't be changed, but others like me will know that you are not to be touched." His voice pitched lower, growling. He was suddenly so possessive, turning your chin as he looked down at you and smiled. "Would you bear my mark, my love, until you want to be with me for all eternity?" You could barely speak, only able to nod, too in your mind, wondering if this was similar to a proposal. So, without truly thinking, you just nodded and muttered out a yes, soft, and barely there. He was grinning and instantly leaned down, licking and nipping at your neck, humming at the soft flesh he found. "This will hurt, just a warning." And with that, he bit down, making you knot your fingers in his hair, softly gasping as you felt yourself grind into him. "A-am I suppose to get so ho-ah!" The feeling of his tongue gently laving at the spot made you shiver, covering your mouth as you tried to not moan so early on in the game. But he was chuckling, slowly slipping down your body as he licked his lips, his mouth stained with your blood as he gave soft kisses to your stomach, slowly pulling your sheet down with him, "Now, that's over with, let me make you see stars, baby." He hummed, nipping at your thighs as he spread your legs, his tongue licking up your entrance, softly and teasingly prodding at you.

"Now, let me show you how to scream my name." 

His tongue dove into you, making you gasp and squirm. The noises that came from it made your pleasure heightened, gently pinching your own nipples as you tried to roll your hips down into the licks. It was heavenly, the feeling of his tongue, the licks as he all shoved his tongue inside of you. You called out his name, feeling his nails scrape against your thighs, marking them with jagged lines. "You taste so fucking good, shortcake." He growled, licking his lips as he looked up at you. Only to dive back down, fucking you with his tongue and his fingers, enjoying how you writhed on the bed. "Your blood is almost as sweet as you."

"You're going to be such an entertaining pet…" He hummed, slapping your thigh with his hand, watching your body clench around his fingers. "Do you want to cum, little pet? Do you want my cock inside you, like the dirty creature you are?"  He growled, roughly fucking you with his fingers, your hips trying to find a pace with the harsh pace the fingers had set. "P-please..." You whispered out, fingers scratching at your own chest, and Kuroo was laughing at you. "You poor thing, but no. You need to ask to cum, little slut." He growled, grabbing your hips and angling your hips to reach deeper inside you. "P-please, oh gods, please!" You begged, legs shaking with the knot that was slowly starting to grow in your stomach.

"Please." You tried again, only to be denied, and for the fingers to be removed from your entrance, enjoying the gloss from his tongue, and slapping your thigh hard. "Ah, how about you call me something a bit better, baby..." He hummed, leaning down over your body, grinding into your body. Watching your body twitch at the denial of your orgasm.

**_ "Call me, master." _ **


End file.
